DUI
by TakeitOff123
Summary: "Why are they coming out here every freaking week?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know," He replied simply. "Maybe one of them likes you I don't know,"  Sometimes love can be a weird and messed up thing to love...no pun attended.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Sometimes love can be easy to find, but sometimes love can be hard to find, and sometimes love can be found in all the surprisingly places…or people for that matter.**

Another wonderful Monday Night Raw as WWE Champion Haylie was walking to her locker room getting ready for her match against Punk—or should it be rephrased as a 5 on 1 handicap match considering about the whole New Nexus deal.

Like seriously, Nexus was bad enough when it had it's run, now _New _Nexus—one group with the lamest name in WWE History is running around on Raw—well, it would be fun when they go down in dust in about 6 months. When Haylie was done getting ready, she was putting her hair in a pony tail and checking out her outfit which consisted of a Too Fast Brass Knuckles Corset Tube Top, YMI Blue Baked Gem Flip Pocket Skinny Jeans and Dr. Martens Black AirWair Strap Boots. She grabbed her WWE Championship and walked out to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois CM Punk!"

_We Are One _started as Punk and the rest of New Nexus were walking down the ramp towards the ring. When the five superstars got in the ring, and when they got in the squared circle, they did what they normally would before _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started up.

"and his opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie came out to the ring doing her normal entrance, but when she raised the WWE Championship above her head, multi-coloured pyro went off behind her. When that was done, Haylie lowered the WWE Championship and ran down to the ring, slid in the ring then threw the peace sign to the crowd before handing the ref the championship then when New Nexus exited the ring and stood at ringside the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it came close to the end of the match, Haylie pulled off Surgical Free on the Nexus leader and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

When she was announced the winner, she celebrated in the ring a little bit that was short lived because New Nexus entered the ring and was cornering her in the ring. "Alright guys," Haylie said, trying to do some negotiating with the black and gold group. "Look, you guys wouldn't attack a Diva like myself, right?" She asked.

New Nexus didn't do anything for a few minutes then they nodded their head in a way saying, 'we attack anyone that's standing in our way, and you're next', which lead Haylie to say, "Please don't attack me, please," Basically begging them to not attack them, but as soon as Punk was stable from the Surgical Free and walked over to the group, he motioned the group to stand aside so that he was looking at the Punk Diva, which then Haylie continued to say, "Please Punk, I know you lost against me just a few minutes ago, but _please _don't do anything that you'll regret later,"

Punk was actually a little hesitant at first, deciding whether to go through with the plan on beating the WWE Champion to a bloody pulp or just to let her go, but then he thought _Oh screw this _then he grabbed Haylie by the hair, dragged her to the center of the ring and got her on his shoulders, intending to go G.T.S, but a few cheers from the WWE Universe stopped him from doing that as he was looking at the stage as he saw a few people run down to the ring. Punk then basically just tossed Haylie off of his shoulders then the Punk Diva made her exit out of the ring, grabbed her WWE Championship and heading up the ramp and too the back, basically not caring who the hell came out and saved her from the G.T.S

"Haylie, Haylie mind if I have a few words from you?" Backstage interviewer Chris asked as they came up to Haylie.

"Sure, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"What are your thoughts about being almost being put in the G.T.S by Punk but being saved by The Corre just a few minutes ago?" Chris asked.

"Wait a minute, _The Corre?" _Haylie asked. "The Corre?" She asked, a little shocked. "A group that's on Smackdown, basically hates New Nexus to the core—no pun intended whatsoever, came rushing down to the ring and saves me?" Haylie asked.

Chris was silent before saying, "Yeah, basically,"

Haylie was silent before replying to Chris' first question, "Well, all I gotta say is that I have to hear an explanation about why they did this," Then she was about to walk away but then Punk came up to Haylie and asked, "Do you have any explanation about why The Corre came out and saved your blonde behind?"

"You think I had The Corre came out to the ring if your lame personality and your lame group decide to attack me like the cowards that you are—I didn't even know that The Corre was even making an appearance on Raw," She said explaining her case.

"That's just bull Trudel you know you couldn't have your own against New Nexus so you had some "backup" to come out and save you," Punk said.

"I don't need any backup you dumbass," Haylie said.

"You don't need any backup against New Nexus?" Punk asked.

"Did I stutter?" Haylie asked cocking an eyebrow raise. "I said that I don't need backup when I go against New Nexus,"

"Alright then I propose this for you: Next week, you have no backup and you go in a 5 on 1 handicap match against New Nexus," Punk offered.

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes before replying, "You're on," Then left.


	2. Chapter 2

As Raw came to a close, Haylie was about to leave to go to the hotel when she spotted Nexus 2.0 leader Vanessa Bennett. Well, the two blondes haven't exactly been eye to eye on certain things…wait, scratch that, haven't been eye to eye on _anything _since her group had made it's debut a few months back, so it does come as a shock possibly for Vanessa _and _for Haylie to know that one was talking to another.

"Hey Vanessa, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Haylie asked as she approached Vanessa.

Vanessa turned her attention to Haylie then asked with a snobby attitude like she always has whenever she talks to people that don't associate themselves with Nexus 2.0 or New Nexus, "Oh. What do you want Trudel?"

"Whoa, what's with the attitude Vanessa?" Haylie asked. "I'm not here to attack you or anything, I just wanted to ask you something," She added.

"Just go on with whatever you have to say so you can get out of my face," Vanessa said with the same attitude.

"Alright fine, have you got anything to do with Corre coming out earlier during my match against Punk?" Haylie asked.

Vanessa was silent before asking, "What the hell are you talking about Trudel?"

Haylie was about to say _You mean you haven't saw the match you dumb moron _but decided to go against saying anything of that nature in fear of going to the hospital and instead said, "You did know you're brother's lame ass group decided to come interfere in my match earlier tonight when Punk was about to freaking knock me out,"

"Ohh _that's _what you're talking about," Vanessa said then added, "No, I didn't have anything to do with that Trudel, like I mean, if I wanted you basically gone for a little while, I would've have Nexus 2.0 come join in on the fun," Then flashed a smirk at the end of that.

Haylie rolled her eyes.

Vanessa then continued, "In retrospect, I don't even care what he does, I didn't care when he was leader of Nexus before the likes of Punk decided to take over the leadership role, and I sure as hell don't even care what the hell he does with The Corre or whatever the fuck he calls that group now, but what I do know is that they probably came out just to fight New Nexus,"

"Alright, thanks anyways," Haylie said as she walked away from the Nexus 2.0 leader and proceeded to her car then headed to the hotel. When she did got to her room, she placed her bags beside her bed then proceeded to lay on her bed, take out her iPod and proceeded to listen to her music, then not knowingly fallen asleep.

_**Next Day**_

The next day, Josh entered Haylie's room at 10:25 in the morning to see her younger sister asleep listening to her iPod. "Haylie wake up," Josh said trying to wake Haylie up.

Haylie sat up in her bed, earbuds falling out of her ears, listening to the song _Hey Baby _by _Pitbull (feat. T-Pain) _then asked, "What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"10:26," Josh replied.

"I don't wanna be waken up before noon Josh you know that," Haylie whined as she laid on her back on her bed wanting to sleep but as usual, Josh decides to be the annoying rat bastard that he normally is in the morning.

"Come on Haylie, I wanna get you breakfast, plus I wanna talk to you about some shit," Josh said.

"Alright fine," Haylie muttered. "Just let me get changed, and also get out of my hotel room before I personally murder you,"

_**FF Few Minutes**_

When Haylie was done, she was dressed in a white cami, grey sweat pants and white fuzzy slippers, she was currently eating breakfast with Josh, who decided to talk about the events last night.

"The fuck was about The Corre coming out last night?" Josh asked. "and to your match too boot," He added.

"Does it look like I know?" Haylie asked. "but probably just to kick New Nexus' ass like they wanted to do for a while now," She added as she took a drink off her water.

"And what is this I hear from someone that you're in a 5 on 1 handicap match against New Nexus?" Josh asked. "do you _love _getting in situations that get you to the hospital?" He asked jokingly.

"Well maybe I don't know," Haylie replied. "but anyways, if Punk didn't issue that match, this wouldn't have happened," She said.

"So you're doing this to shut his mouth, right?" Josh asked simply.

"Yeah basically," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "but still, why _did _The Corre made an appearance on Raw, aren't they Smackdown people or whatever?" Haylie asked.

"Beats me sis," Josh said. "but you should be grateful they're not doing a beatdown on you," He added.

"Yeah _that's _an ultimate plus," Haylie said.


End file.
